bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinju Ginoza
Shinju Ginoza (義之座真珠, Ginoza Shinju, lit. Position of Justice, Pearl) is the daughter of the Ginoza Family's head. She's considered the prodigy of the clan. She also resembles the youth of the clan, many hopes are high on her success as a Shinigami. She's the daughter of two full-blooded Shinigami from the Ginoza clan. A clan well-known in the soul society, despite not being from the noble clans as the Kuchiki or the . Her father was known to be a kind-hearted man and a very wise leader, her mother was a passionate woman that obtained the respect and admiration of those who reside within the clan. Shinju grew up as her mother and father, kind-hearted, passionate, and a natural leader. She gained the love and admiration of her subordinates due to her charming personality and ability to draw others to her. She decided to become a Shinigami at a very young age. She was lectured at the Shinō Academy, where she learned the basics of the Shinigami arts, excelling at the art of and . In a very short amount of time, she graduated the academy and became a Shinigami in the Thirteenth Division. She was considered one of the model Shinigami in the soul society. An example of discipline and order. Thus, her relationship with the soul society was very decent. She was rumored to become one of the captains eventually as many remarked about her undeniable potential. Ergo, she became an exemplary Shinigami for the entire soul society. Eventually, she raised to the position of the fourth seat in the thirteenth division. Appearance Graceful, noble, elegant, they are all words used to describe Shinju. Since her childhood, she was always a beauty, one that drew the hearts of many men. Almost as unique as her abilities, her appearance comes off as quite unique and graceful. Shinju possesses pale, snow-white skin that glows in the sunlight to illuminate her grace and beauty. Her skin glows under the light to project an alluring white glow, which reflects her undeniable beauty. Shinju can use her beauty in order to allure men, with her vivid and charming personality. She is very confident in her appearance and her features, which mirrors at her appearance giving her a confident look, a balletic stride, and a gorgeous gaze that enticed many men in her wake. Every aspect about Shinju emits beauty and royalty, her stance, her walk, her mannerism, her gaze; they are all features that make her the ideal woman. Her high-class is portrayed in her actions, even one who is new to the soul society would recognize her as a royal shinigami. A Shinigami who is confident in herself and proud of her lineage, it would surely affect her expressions and visage, as many would recognize that great confidence and even slight arrogance radiating from her face. She proved to be confident even in the wake of the captains of the Gotei 13, standing with poise in front of the leaders of the soul society and possibly its strongest Shinigami. She was remarked to be bold and audacious in front of any threat. This is transcribed into her facial expressions as a confident smile or possibly a smirk rather than a smile. A smirk that reflects her self-confidence and even some of her kindness as her smile is not "cunning", it's rather an embodiment of her self-confidence and her courage. Her gaze even more so. Her gaze is very elegant and it manifests her inner thoughts. Seizing a very vivid and eloquent gaze, she's able to transcribe her confidence into the aforementioned facial expression. Ergo, her gaze proved to be very lucid and filled with tenacity, albeit it emanate a feeling of sereneness and tranquility. In her girlhood, Shinju was perceived as "adorable" and "cute" rather than graceful and beautiful. She possessed light green, luscious hair, which resembled silk strands dancing in the breeze. Her hair radiated a very alluring glow under the sunlight, which made her even more graceful and beautiful. Her hair was the main aspect of her appearance as it gave her a very charming presence as green was an unusual hair color, which made her look rather unique and outstanding. Additionally, Shinju possessed beautiful eyes with a glowing green color. Many asserted about her beautiful emerald eyes, which were another main aspect of her appearance. Her skin was very bright and her style was adorable. As a child, she was trying to act so noble and rather "high and mighty", which was amusing to watch as she was merely a child. Even her phonetics were very adorable. Her way of speaking was charming, she had the habit of ending each phrase with "desu". She wore a white, sleeveless blouse, which she buttoned up. In addition to two pieces of silk cloth, which wrapped around her biceps, coming down to her wrists. She wore a white silk skirt that extended from her waist to the middle of her thighs, accompanying it with white long boots that extend to her knees. Overall, she was very charming and alluring even as a child. Her attire described her self-confidence and her unique personality. Her clothes were made out of the softest of fabrics that resembled silk in appearance and texture. It gave her mobility in maneuvering around without getting in her way. She chose the white color as it resembled her inner peace. Growing up, she suffered from a drastic alteration in appearance. She transformed from the adorable and cute little girl, to a full-fledged Shinigami. Every single aspect about her changed. She left her previous appearance behind and turned from adorable to graceful and beautiful. However, she was still known for her green, luscious hair, which made her stand out from the average mob. Her aspects changed as she became more "feminine". Her face became slimmer, her hair grew longer and her figure became more tender. She's an average sized woman, standing at the height of 168 centimeters, which is considered rather average. Her figure is slim and healthy, which augments her mobility and her ability to maneuver around with ease. Her body is that of an angel as she possesses every single aspect to allure the men. She was remarked to have the body of a model. Her thighs are well-toned and wide, decreasing in width until they reach her knee, giving them an elegant and alluring shape. Her waist is slim giving her a delightful appearance. Her hips are relatively large, yet perfect in size, making her body beguiling and rather seductive to a degree. This was the reason she draws attention even when merely striding in the road. Furthermore, her breasts are comparably large, yet they are not massive. They're perfect-sized for her to relocate and shift her body without them getting in her way. As for her attire, Shinju wears the typical black Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) of the Shinigami. It's more revealing in her chest region, revealing a portion of her cleavage. It's maintained by a white piece of cloth wrapped around her waist, then finishing the attire off with the usual straw sandals and white socks. During her trips to the human world, Shinju embodies a Gigai (義骸, Faux Body), which represents her figure exactly. She would draw attention by merely walking in the street. She was faced with many attempts at flirting and harassment in the human world. When in her Gigai form, she prefers to keep a low profile. Ergo, she disguises as an ordinary teenager. However, her green hair never fails to draw attention. She mostly wears very tight skinny jeans, revealing her perfect lower body. Accompanied with a leather jacket and black shoes and heels occasionally. She always carries her badge and a spare Kaizō Konpaku (改造魂魄, Modified Souls), design especially for her. When asked about her residence, she simply responds by saying she stays at a "friend's" place. However, she noted that she enjoys the human world and asserted humans to be rather interesting. Personality Shinju is considered kindhearted, passionate, brave and wise. She lacks any sort of darkness or even the slightest hint of corruption. She's always appears cheerful and full of life due to her time with her parents, who were always cheerful and lively. They taught Shinju essential principles in her life, one of which was to not seek blood. However, if shedding blood is a necessity, then so be it. Naturally, growing up in a peaceful and tranquil atmosphere, it would certainly transfer to Shinju's behavior. Additionally, as a child, she never suffered from any emotional trauma such as losing a loved one, which assuredly played a vital role in forming her personality as she became very stabilized emotionally. This reflects on Shinju's behavior and decisions most of the time. She seemingly doesn't refer to emotions to judge situations, she uses logical explanations instead. She's always cheerful and very sarcastic. Many remarked that Shinju is very "playful" as she loves to mess around with others. Usually, she rarely puts boundaries between her and her friends. She'd be seen hugging her friends and physically interacting with them. That's one of the main reasons why she's popular amongst the males, which is supported by her excellent and flawless figure. Although others might have ill intentions, Shinju's intentions are always pure. When she embraces a friend, it's always out of her love and admiration for the person, rather than using her appearance for seduction. Despite becoming a Shinigami and killing hollows ruthlessly, Shinju never lost a grain of her purity. She realized that she was executing hollows for the sake of justice, which encouraged her to do so cold callously. Generally, Shinju hates conflict and prefers to avoid unnecessary combat. She never engages in a battle unless she absolutely has to. She only fights in the name of justice, disregarding her personal desires. She would often choose what's better for the majority rather than herself. Even if she was driven into combat, she would rarely kill any opponent who's not a hollow. This is simply driven by her subconscious, which avoids battle at all costs and only fights to protect herself and those she cherishes. And when she does engage in battle, her personality is altered completely. She seems to be much more serious. She stops cracking jokes and fooling around. Even the expression on her face changes to a rather "impassive" look. That look almost fumes of sorrow and sadness as she despises battle and slaughter. Despite her undeniable hate for battle, she fight without hesitation and she would finish off her opponent if need be. Despite her kind nature, when Shinju's enraged, she could transform into an entirely different person. She could shred her opponent to pieces tenaciously as she's rather decisive in these situations. She doesn't let her kind heart get in her way. However, she would forgive her opponent's whenever possible. This was displayed in her battle against a rogue Shinigami. The renegade tried to kill Shinju with all his might. Shinju forgave the man and spared his life. However, she had to perform on the man so that she could be certain that he won't cause any dilemmas in the future. Additionally, she saw it as a fitting punishment for the traitor. Other than that, Shinju can be described by a single phrase "Full of Life" which was used by many people to describe her mannerisms and actions. She's always cheerful and joyful. She rarely allows any matter to bother her and she always tries to see the light in the darkness, optimistic she is. She would physically interact with friends without putting limits to herself. That type of kindness and inner peace made Shinju very special. However, that peace and inner tranquility could be the reason behind her death. Shinju is very vulnerable to betrayal. She could easily be betrayed by any of her comrades and she wouldn't even suspect a thing. That's mostly due to her blind faith in her comrades, which is very dangerous. She treats everybody as if their intentions were like hers that's why she never suspects betrayal. This is all due to her teachings as she grew up. She was taught to seek out peace and to live a tranquil life. These were the morals of her parents. However, in the cruel world that she lives in, it seems that these morals might prove to be fatal for her. It's like an angel living in hell. And that is very clear to anyone who sets their eyes upon her. They could instantly see how pure and serene she is. It's clear on her visage, her actions and her decisions. Some perceive her to be a fool, one who cannot comprehend how the world operates and is stubborn to stay in her distorted view of life. Others see her as a cunning snake who is attempting to trick them as they cannot believe that one can be this honest and pure. She was accused of hiding secrets and some went as far as accusing her of treachery as her kindness went overboard at times until she became very suspicious. However, the truth is, Shinju is neither a traitor nor a fool. She possesses full comprehension of the world around her. She knows that the world is full of evil and corruption. However, she refuses to live that way. She prefers a world where we all can trust and care for each other. That's influenced by the death of her father, who sought out peace for most of his life. He was backstabbed by one of his comrades for personal reasons. Shinju bears great love for her lost father. She decided to live her life as he did, even if it meant her death. Over time, the behaviors and personality of her father manifested in her and she began to see the world as he did. Consequently, she became rather innocent and kind. But most importantly, she became truly joyful as she had no troubles in her mind. She lives life to its fullest, just like her father did. Even her ambitions became similar to her father. She wanted to cleanse the world form impurity and hopefully put an end to the ongoing cycle of hatred. History Shinju was born in the Ginoza clan's mansion. She was considered a princess amongst the clansmen as she was the daughter of the clan's head. At that time, the Ginoza clan had already acquired a prestigious position in the soul society. While not being on par with the Kuchiki clan and the Shihōin clan, the Ginoza clan was considered a lower noble house. They were known for their mighty shinigami and they specialized in and bared a notable knowledge of Kidō making most of its members adept in Kidō. The news of Shinju's birth shook the clan as a whole. They realized that their princess was born, the princess that would eventually lead the clan to glory. During that time, her father knew his responsibility towards his daughter and the clan. He knew that he must prepare his daughter to lead the clan one day. Thus, he started teaching her the arts of combat at a very young age. She was destined to be a Shinigami. Ergo, there was no reason to delay her training. She began harnessing her spiritual energy and attempting to control it. She was able to achieve great progress at a very young age. Her father wished for her to become a Hohō master as it was the signature of her clan. They were all known for their skill in Hohō and their incomparable . During her youth, Shinju saw that honoring her clan was her first priority as her father instilled his will inside since her childhood. Accordingly, Shinju commenced her training in the art of the Shinigami as her father desired. She displayed remarkable feat in controlling her spiritual energy and flowing it through her body. Therefore, learning Kidō-related techniques was not arduous task for the young Shinigami. She grasped the concepts of spiritual energy and began training accordingly. She fathomed the conception of Hohō in a remarkable interval of time. Thus, she managed to learn Shunpo before even entering the academy. However, the young practitioner had a deadly weakness. Her body was simply not suited for battle. Her bones and muscles were too weak and fragile to fight, which could have proved to be a great weakness for the destined leader of the Ginoza family, which also worried her father. Her body was exceptionally weak even for a woman. This also limited the potential of her Shunpo exponentially. With no wasting in time, the woman joined the Shinigami academy known by the name of "The Shin'ō Academy". There, she was provided great knowledge of the Shinigami arts including her specialty, Hohō. She excelled in the Hohō class and she was decent in every other class, with the exception of Hakuda. Amongst all the students, Shinju's growth was exceptional. She seemed to grasp everything faster than the other classmates. She was admired and adored by her classmates due to her charisma and personality. She got very high marks and was considered a very skilled student, especially in Kidō and Hohō. Nonetheless, Shinju's specialty was in her reiatsu manipulation. She had complete control over her reiatsu and she managed to dominate the flow of spiritual energy inside her body. Ergo, she was able to execute Kidō faster than most students. She could even use basic Kidō without incantations. Additionally, she excelled in Zanjutsu. Her proficiency in wielding the blade was considered to be very decent for an academy student. She directed her sword style to a route of deception. In other words, due to her lack of physical strength she proved to be unable to battle with the sword on par with her other classmates. Shinju's sword style depended on outbalancing the opponent by using smart parries and using the opponent's momentum in order to outbalance them and directing fast sword slashes. After several years, Shinju graduated from the academy and was assigned to the thirteenth squad. Her skill and heritage granted her a seated-officer position, starting from the tenth seated officer right away. During her days with the thirteenth squad, her abilities only became better and the young shinigami became sharper each day. She didn't find any difficulties making friends due to her charismatic persona and her attractiveness. She went on several missions in the human world in order to exercise hollows and to maintain the peace in the human world. She proved utmost proficiency in her assignments and dedication in her missions. In no time she became a popular figure in the thirteen squads. However, Shinju's lack of physical prowess stood in the way of her progress. In order to overcome her physical weakness, Shinju began practicing Reikyōka. By using her spiritual energy, she is able to flow it into different parts of her body, enhancing them and improving their durability. Practicing this technique for years was the reason she was able to overcome her physical weakness and it was the reason of her refined Reiatsu control and manipulation. After becoming an adept in Reikyōka, she was able to rise in ranks as a seated officer. She was promoted to a seventh seat officer and in a single year she became a fourth seat officer. Her progress was outstanding, despite not being a powerhouse of the soul society. Shinju was a popular member of the thirteen divisions. She was considered an idol. Even though she's not the strongest of her squad, Shinju is considered a very decent addition to the soul society military. Abilities Natural Abilities : Shinju's spiritual power is very refined. She possesses a decent amount of Reiryoku, which can be considered halfway between high and average. Although her Reiryoku isn't that significant, Shinju learned how to control it and manipulate it with great proficiency. Her Reiryoku is comparable to that of a fifth seat in terms of quantity. This supplies her with a decent amount of Reiryoku to execute multiple techniques. However, she has her limits. It was seen that when she performs multiple successively, she tires herself for a few minutes. This leaves her open to attack in some cases. This was compensated by her Zanpakutō ability. Shinju was able to control her Reiryoku with expertise. She could execute multiple Kidō without incantation and she was able to reach a high level of proficeincy in using . Nonetheless, Shinju is underestimated by most of her opponents at first. This is due to her hiding her Reiryoku most of the time. Shinju keeps her Reiryoku hidden the majority of the time, in order to resemble a Reiryoku of an eighth or maybe even a tenth seat Shinigami. Ergo, her opponents underestimate her at first sight, her innocent look also plays a role in that. Overtime, she managed to achieve a higher level in controlling her Reiryoku. Consequently, she learned Reikyōka in order to compensate her lack of physical strength. Additionally, her spiritual awareness is considered very precise. Through training, she was able to attain a great level of spiritual awareness. She is able to sense the presence of any spiritual being in a relatively large radius compared to other fourth seat officers. She refined this ability overtime through training. This increased the radius of her spiritual awareness. She's also able to distinguish between Reiryoku of every spiritual being, which is considered a common skill among the Gotei 13. She also reached a level of spiritual awareness where she is able to sense some of her opponent's emotions. Similar to how Ichigo Kurosaki was able to sense his opponents' will by simply crossing swords with them. If the target isn't hiding their Reiryoku or keeping an eye on the flow of it, she can sense if the target is sad, joyful, or even aggressive. Ergo, she can realize when someone is willing to kill her or attempting to assault her. However, this technique is useless against fourth seats and above as well as those who can control their Reiryoku. Additionally, she possesses refined Reiatsu (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure). Her Reiatsu is considered very decent for a fourth seat, being able to increase her Reiatsu significantly in an instant, which is used in order to intimidate her opponents or to simply surprise them and catch them off guard. However, she does not often use to for that purpose as she prefers keeping her Reiryoku hidden in order to fool her opponents. Additionally, she's very proficient in the use of Reimyaku. Intelligence: When it comes to intelligence, Shinju is considered top-notch. Since her childhood, she showed utmost acumen. That was displayed in the academy as she was able to grasp most of the classes relatively fast compared to her other classmates. She was able to learn many varied skills in a short period of time. Additionally, she displayed utmost dexterity in analysis. In other words, Shinju is able to analyze her opponents in order to uncover their skills and style of fighting in order to counter it efficiently. Shinju's intelligence and wit came was the reason behind compensating all of her weaknesses such as her lack of physical strength. She pulls off some tricks in order to defeat her opponents, going for sneak attacks and death blows in order to end the battle as soon as possible. Ergo, she's considered very tricky when battling as she's able to deceive her opponents or turn their attacks against them. Furthermore, she always misleads her foes into thinking that she's very weak. In order to back that up, she always hides her Reiatsu even in the midst of a battle. Moreover, her reflexes is considered augmented in comparison with her peers, making it relatively easy to anticipate attacks and blows before they occur. Her intelligence goes beyond combat. Her keen intellect makes her extremely persuasive. She was seen countless times using her elegant appearance in order to lure and persuade others into doing what she wishes. This aided her as a Shinigami in her job and on the battlefield, considering that her opponent is a male. Physical Prowess: Shinju isn't exactly the best when it comes to sheer strength. She suffered from the lack of physical strength since her childhood, which also reflected on her appearance and physique as she appears thinner than average. Her weight is also below average. This physical weakness was the reason behind her strength deficiency. This deficiency didn't limit to muscle weakness. Shinju's entire body was considered to be weaker than average. Her skeletal structure and bones were a bit fragile and her skin was very sensitive. She would gain bruises very easily and her body was generally more prone to injury. This was later compensated by the practice of Reikyōka. Nonetheless, her physical vulnerability had its advantages. It made Shinju extremely light on her feet. Her speed was significant when compared with her peers. This was later augmented by the practice of . Additionally, it made Shinju incredibly agile due to her bone fragility, she was able to bend her body in many positions that other Shinigami might find impossible. Furthermore, she could to change her momentum in an instant, which aided her in avoiding many fatal attacks at the last second, saving her life many times. Despite her physical shortcoming, Shinju possessed many physical features that aided her in her duties as a Shinigami. Shinju possessed naturally augmented senses. Her sight, hearing, even smelling were very sensitive since her birth. Her eyes can see longer distances and she can hear the softest sounds. Her smelling ability is considered extremely refined. By transferring Reiryoku to the body parts supporting these senses, she is able to augment them significantly and raise their sensitivity to an outstanding degree. By transferring Reiryoku in her eyes, she is able to augment her sight. She is able to see much further and her reflexes are enhanced greatly. Her eyes can catch up with the fastest of Shinigami. However, that does not mean she has the ability to dodge them in time. When she flows Reiryoku in her eyes, they gain a unique light-blue color, with a slightly glowing hue. Additionally, she is able to flow Reiryoku in her ears. Ergo, she can intensify the sensitivity of her hearing greatly. She can hear the slightest noises and even the footsteps of other Shinigami from long distances. She can use this ability to eavesdrop on conversations and to locate the presence of any spiritual being. With this ability, she is able to fight blindfolded. She can locate the position of an enemy and even dodge projectiles by merely hearing their motion in the air. Her hearing is very accurate. However, it does not compare to in that field. By flowing Reiryoku in her nostrils, she is able to augment her smelling ability to an outstanding degree. She is able to smell the scent of any spiritual being and know their exact location by merely tracking their scent. Special Abilities :